Weremoon rise
by Wildbirth
Summary: Left behind to fend for herself, Tawny was raised with orphans. Now, at the age of 19, she faces challenges her parents and friends never prepared her for, along with her possible demise.
1. The begining

She pumped her legs steadily, her heart beating hard and fast. She listened to the quickening steps of the person behind her as she turned her run into a sprint. _Why is he doing this?? _She thought in terror. Looking back she saw a hungry look in his eyes, _why is Danni doing this ?….._her thoughts were cut short as she felt a steal tight grip incase her shoulder painfully tight. Letting out a small scream, she was wrenched around to face her assailant. He was a tall young man with broad shoulders, long dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. Upon his face he wore a menacing grin "You can't get away from me tawny!". She could feel his hands clench her hair as hot tears ran down her cheeks, she squeaked in pain. "You were _mine_" she heard him say in anger "_mine_!" He threw her down to the cement; in his voice she noted a sliver of sadness "Why? Why did you think you could run? You know they can never run, never…" in the distance Tawny heard feet pounding against the pavement, she saw the outline of a figure, then blackness.

_"Daddy look!" said Tawny as she ran up to her father. She had long silky brown hair, bright blue eyes, and she wore a light blue dress. Her father, a tall well built man in his late twenties, bent down to look at the picture she was holding. "James darling, can you help me please?" Tawny heard her stepmother's fake-sweet voice in her ear and could sense something was wrong. _

_"Yes Harmony, just a second" replied her father, slowly he bent down to Tawny's height and looked into her eyes, "Daddy and Mommy have to go for a while and we'll miss you" she said gravely and Tawny could see tears welling in his eyes. "I could come with you Pa...You don't have to go alone"_

_"I won't be alone Tawny, Mommy will be with me. But I need you to stay here for me, ok?" Slowly Tawny nodded as her father wiped away a fresh tear. She could feel the needing in his voice and decided it was best to listen to Daddy. "When will you get back?" she asked softly_

"_I'm not sure yet "He replied giving her a hug " But I won't stay away for too long, I promise"_

_Tawny hugged her father, knowing he was lying to her. Slowly he moved away from her and towards her mother who gave her a cold look before getting into the car. Tawny watched the car pull away from the house, felt her nanny's hand on her shoulder, but the only thing she let into her world was the car disappearing into the distance._

"_Daddy…" she whispered softly, then let her voice raise itself higher and higher, "DADDY" _

"Daddy!" Tawny woke in a hot sweat, screaming for her father. Slowly she raised herself up into a sitting position and looked around. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she saw she was in a dull colored room, machines lined the wall and in the corner she saw a figure curled in a chair, fast asleep. Slowly she laid herself back down, realizing she was in a hospital room; she felt a hard and painful thumping in her head beating like her steady pulse. She closed her eyes tiredly, trying to forget her dream. Hearing a small "Thump" come from the corner Tawny smiled _that must be Dawn…. _She thought as she looked over at the figure that fell out of the chair, it was still fast asleep. Fighting the urge to throw something at him, she closed her eyes again and drifted off into the darkness of her dreams. But soon she awoke to the sound of voices around her.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, she hasn't woken up since I've been here"

"Maybe it's you, you could be causing some kind of psychological issue with her mind"

"Shut up"

She heard a small laugh "I was just joking with you Dawn"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he chuckled slightly

"You two give me a migraine" Tawny said softly as she opened her eyes to a blinding light and two handsome young men. She smiled softly at the looks on their faces and let out a laugh. "What, didn't think I would hear you?"

"Nope" Said the tall well built young man with long brown hair that curled slightly at the end. She recognized his loving green eyes; it was Johnny, her best friend. Slowly Tawny turned her gaze to Dawn; he was a handsome man with short golden hair with purple tips, longingly deep brown eyes and a very nice body.

"Hey Tawny " Dawn said in a soft, loving voice

"Hey sunshine"

Dawn gave a soft smile before sitting next to Tawny. "You were out for awhile"

"Yeah but luckily I didn't miss you falling out of you chair last night!"

Dawn turned a light pink, "You saw that?" he asked as Johnny laughed behind him.

"I'm always watching you fall, why would I miss that one?"

"You're--such--a—klutz" Johnny said in between laughs.

Dawn immediately lost his smile, blushing profusely

" Oh yeah Dawn did I forget to tell you that last week Johnny lost his cool in front of a girl in the mall and did a face plant?" Tawny said and immediately Johnny turned scarlet and stopped laughing and Dawn smiled at her with a "thanks for the save and the blackmail" kind of smile. Slowly Tawny moved her hand towards his and brushed it lightly. He pulled away, standing quickly and making a move for the door, "I'm going to get some coffee, would you like anything to drink?"

"Soda" Johnny replied as Tawny looked at Dawn and shook her head. As he left the room, Tawny turned her longing gaze to Johnny, "Why does he still do that?"

"Do what? About piss himself when you get near him?"

"Yes"

"Because he likes you"

"Well then he should say something instead of running away when I flirt with him" She said

"I know, I know" Johnny said simply

"So….. What happened?" asked Tawny softly, referring to the previous night

"Well that's the thing; we don't know entirely what happened" Johnny said gravely, "All the stuff we know is someone signed you into the hospital"

"Who?"

"We don't know. They didn't give a name or anything. Just said to call Dawn"

"Well that's odd, how would he know Dawn?"  
"I'm not sure but you really scared the shit out of him. He's been here since you got admitted in. Hasn't left except to go to the bathroom and get coffee"

"Wow….how long have I been here?"

"About two days" he said with a laugh

"Wow, Dawn really can hold out cant he?" she said sarcastically

"Well he's held out for about a year so I'd think he could last two days" Johnny said and was immediately hit upside the head by Dawn who had walked into the room. Looking at Johnny with a "you're lucky she's here or I'd have kicked your ass" look Dawn thrust Johnny's pop into his hand before turning to Tawny and handing her water. Reluctantly she took it and gave a small yet angry "Thanks." Tawny could see a look of hurt in his eyes as he sat down in the chair he had slept in the previous night.

"So, besides my sleeping habits, what have you been talking about?" Dawn said with a fake smile.

"Just about what happened the other night" Johnny replied simply

"Can you remember anything Tawny?"

"Nope" she fibbed, Johnny gave her a knowing glance, this is something they would have to talk about later. "I'm tired of this place! When can I go home?" she asked Dawn, purposefully knowing he wouldn't make her stay.

"You're free to go as soon as you get dressed" replied Johnny with a smile. Tawny smiled back _He always knows what I'm trying to do._

"Ok well get my clothes and let's go!" Immediately Dawn fetched her pants and shirt, fumbling slightly with her underwear before handing them to her, "These aren't the clothes I had on the other day!"

"Yeah, I know." said Johnny with a grin." I picked them up from your place so you'd have fresh things to wear"

"Great, now I'm going to have to count my panties to make sure none are missing!" she said with a smile.

"Maybe one or two…" Johnny replied as Dawn gave him an evil look. "All for Dawn of course…OW! What the hell!" Dawn gave a satisfied grin at the place on Johnny's head that would soon be the new home of an egg sized lump.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Tawny said before kicking the boys out of her room so she could change.

* * *

_"He-he daddy, do it again! Do it again!" little Tawny demanded from her father. With a happy smile he obliged crossing his eyes, puffing out his cheeks and wiggling his ears. Laughing with satisfaction Tawny ran away playfully as her father chased her._

_ "Daddy stop!" Tawny said as she burst into an uncontrollable laughter while her father grabbed her sides and tickled her with his long, slender fingers. In the corner of Tawny's tear-swollen eyes she could see her mother watching her and her father play. Immediately her laughter stopped and her father let her down onto the soft ground. _

_"Harmony" James said quietly to Tawny's mother as she glared at Tawny with disgusts and hatred. "Harmony, get inside now!" He demanded as Harmony attempted to move towards Tawny. In anger the woman slowly moved back into the house and James turned back to Tawny. "Baby do Daddy a favor and go play down the street with little Johnny." Slowly Tawny shook her head. She didn't want to leave her father with Harmony. She didn't like them being alone. "Please Tawny?! I promise when you get back we'll go get some ice-cream from Sweet's ok?" Reluctantly she nodded and watched her father move into the house. Quietly Tawny moved towards the kitchen window, it was always open so she was sure she could hear what they were going to say._

_ As she peeked over she heard Harmony's raising " Why the hell do you spend so much time with that little brat?!" she demanded_

_"Because she's my Daughter!"_

_"No she's your dead wife's daughter! She has no reason to be with you"_

_"Do not talk about my wife! I am Tawny's father and I swore I would be here for her!"_

_"You also said you would be here for me! Giving all your attention to a brat like her isn't being here for me!"_

_"She's your stepdaughter for Christ's sake you could at least ACT like you like her"_

_"Why should I waste my time with a runt like her when I have my own child to think of?!"_

_"… What child?"_

_"_Our_ child James, the one who will be raised as a single child by his father and mother!"_

_"I will not leave my daughter."_

_"You will!"_

_Tawny stared, amazed at what she was hearing. She was to be a sister. _Harmony's trying to get daddy to leave me! But Daddy can't leave me…I'm his daughter and he loves me… _Tawny's thoughts drifted as her father's voice came again._

_ "Fine". He said in defeat, "But tawny doesn't find out about this! And you are to be kinder to her till we leave!" Tawny was shocked at what she heard but knew she heard right, and as tears weld up in her eyes she ran. Tawny ran till she reached Johnny's tree house, where she knew he would be, and was in his arms telling him what had happened. "You can stay wif me Twany!" Johnny said through lost teeth, "you can stway up here and I'll bring you food, that ways you're never alone!"_

"I'm never alone Johnny" Tawny said as Johnny looked around her empty house. Reluctantly Johnny sat down on the couch, drinking the soda he still had left from the hospital "Maybe if you get a cat…" He thought to himself.

"Yeah what's it going to do is someone breaks in? Hiss it to death?" She said with a smile.

"Fine how about a dog?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"They lick people."

"So do I but that doesn't stop you from letting me in your house!"

Tawny laughed before saying "Yeah maybe I should rethink the 'No leashes in the house' rule."

"Why, so you can be a bad little puppy for Dawn. Are you going to make him punish you?" Johnny said with a sly smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hell yeah! If it involved Dawn getting laid!"

"Have you….have you two..." Tawny stammered quietly

"Yes you were _very_ clear on the question, I'm positive I can answer you now!" He said playfully," Now in plain English could you finish the question?!"

"Well have you two talked…about….him and..."

"_You_!" Johnny finished her sentence with a small smile, "well maybe…what will I get if I tell you?"

"You won't get anything and you'll like it"

"Very stern babe! Well fine, since were such good buds", He thought for a minute about what he was going to say, "he really does like you, but he doesn't want to move too fast…"

"It would help if we weren't immobile!"

"Good point." He said with a laugh

"So he doesn't want to move too fast…what did you tell him?"

"That the least he could do is move a bit or give me the ok to move myself!" He said in a joking manner but Tawny wasn't pleased. "Why don't you make a move?" He asked with curiosity.

"Because!"

"Because….Why?!"

"I've tried a dozen times to show him I'm interested but he doesn't seem to understand!"

"Oh he understands but doesn't know how to react! Just make a major move on him that he can't resist!" Johnny suggested, knowing full well what he meant. Tawny tipped his soda can farther up as he drank, forcing soda down his nose. With a splutter, gasp and a gulp of air, Johnny resurfaced with a soda/snot covered shirt and tears leaking down his cheeks to the corners of his mouth. "That was _so_ not cool!" He exclaimed to Tawny as he stood up rubbing his nose. She grabbed his upper arm and led him to the front door. "Maybe you should go home and take a shower! A _cold_ shower"

"Ha-ha. Very funny!"

"What-ever. Just go"

"Fine but I have my cell with me if you need anything!"

"Ok ok now go!" Tawny said as she pushed him out of the doorway and onto the sidewalk, closing the door behind her. Gradually Tawny began to let herself relax and took in her surroundings. After about a half hour of being back home she finally headed upstairs. _Johnny forgot to check the upstairs_…She thought as she headed for her room. Pausing for a second at her door she opened it slowly and peered in, relaxing when she saw nothing abnormal. Cautiously Tawny walked into her room and over to the window to open the curtains and let in some light. As she looked out the window her thoughts drifted to Dawn. _Why is he so shy…Johnny can tell I like him and I know he likes me…but_…Blaring music came from downstairs, rousing her from her thoughts; Tawny made her way down stairs to answer her cell phone as it reached the last part of the song she had chosen for her ring tone.

"Hello?" Tawny said into the phone

"Tawn-Tawn" A voice rasped on the other end, "Tawny you can't hide from me!'

Tawny quickly put the phone back on the receiver, her stomach turned as she dialed Johnny's number.

"Hello??" Johnny's answered

"Johnny." Tawny felt like she couldn't breathe, "Johnny, he just called…"

"Hold on I'll be there in a minute" Johnny said in a rushed tone, then all she heard was the dial tone. Johnny didn't even take a break when he got back to Tawny's; grabbing her tightly by the arm he towed her out to his truck. "You're staying with me and Dawn" He said as he started the car.

"What about my stuff?"

"I'll come back later for whatever you need but for now I'm not leaving you alone"

Tawny rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to hang with you all the time. I'm a lady. I need my space"

"Well your space now has room for two" He said gruffly, a hint of sarcasm flickered in his word's, and his eyes.

Tawny smiled "Thanks, Johnny"

* * *

Dawn walked through the front door, stepping onto the soft grass outside. He took a deep breath, letting the warm air fill his strangled lungs. He felt slightly sick, queasy, but couldn't help but feel like he had to go out._ Maybe I'll feel better after a drive around town_ he thought to himself as he lightly slid into the driver's seat of his black '67 Chevy Impala. The leather seats rubbed his skin softly, making goose bumps rise all over. He laid his head back against the seats head rest, feeling sicker every minute that passed. _Maybe I shouldn't go out if I'm feeling like this…_he thought as he pulled his keys and cell phone out of his pocket. The silver cell phone sparked when the sunlight hit it, tiny scratches shone here and there from abuse over the past year. His stomach wrenched and convulsed violently as the light reflected off his phone and shone into his eyes, deep chocolate brown suddenly flashed and flared to an icy light blue as Dawn screamed inwardly and Danni smiled viciously on the outside. With a triumphant sigh, Danni settled into the seat of the car, rolling his shoulders and flexing his muscles, as he dialed Tawny's number. _Ring, Ring, Ring,_ the phone sounded like an annoying insect as he tapped the steering wheel waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" Tawny's voice sounded uncertain, even scared, as she waited for an answering voice

"Tawn-Tawn", Danni said softly, "Tawny, you can't hide from me…"

The dial tone sounded harsh and unsympathetic to Danni's ears. Slamming the phone shut and tossing it into the passenger's seat, Danni flexed his fingers in anger, trying to keep calm. But apparently he wouldn't have to keep up his mask for long; Johnny came charging out of the house as if his life depended on it, running to his truck. "I'm going to get Tawny", he yelled as he slammed his car door and started the engine. Danni smiled to him-self, watching Johnny pull away and head down the street, he let his mask fall. The sound of bones shattering filled the air, Danni bit his lip to keep from screaming out loud; fighting through the pain as his face and body rearranged itself. Soon the short beautiful golden hair that belonged to Dawn was now long and dark brown, baby-ish cheeks wear now sunken in and his jaw line was more prominent. Finally Danni straightened him-self, blood trickled down his chin from the bite marks he left in his lip, and he wiped it away. _Time to go to town…_ He thought as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for his favorite hunting spot.

* * *

It was almost eleven when Tawny walked over the threshold into Johnny's house. She could smell a mixture of Axe cologne that must have been Johnny, and Passion which was obviously Dawn. She could hear a slight murmur coming from the front room. She had obviously called Johnny during one of his infamous Vampire movies, most likely _Queen of the Damned. _Tawny could hear the hurried clicking of claws against the wooden floor as Johnny's German shepherd, Angelus, ran into the room and leapt on her, knocking her backwards into Johnny who had just entered behind her. Johnny automatically wrapped his arms around Tawny to prevent her from falling. Fevered licking commenced as Angelus realized who had just entered his house. The cold feeling of the dog's nose made Tawny laugh with joy. Johnny, propping her back up on her feet, grabbed Angelus by the scruff of his neck and pulling him away.

"Go lay down, Angel" Johnny commanded. The dog automatically disappeared into the kitchen and flopped down on his bed with a lazy _thud_. Johnny sighed softly, shut the front door, walked into the front room and sat down. The recliner he had sprawled himself in was old and torn, with permanent butt prints in it. It was _his_ chair; Tawny had grown up sleeping in it with him when they were younger. After Johnny's dad died he took it with him when he moved here, it was his most precious item. With a sigh Tawny kicked her bags to the side and walked into the front room and plopped herself into Johnny's lap, curling up to his warmth. "How can you watch this garb?" Tawny asked Johnny; who was watching intently..

"Very easy, I put the DVD in the DVD player, press play and sit down"

"You know what I meant"

"You're just jealous you're not a vamp" Johnny replied simply, never breaking eye contact with the TV. His warmth made her eyes start to droop slowly, and as Johnny wrapped his arm around her she snuggled closer to him. She wasn't jealous she just didn't understand the fascination with things that weren't real. _His_ fascination with thing that weren't real. She laid her head gently on his chest, drowsily; his heart beat seemed to be nonexistent. _That's strange…._ she drifted further, _it's so fast_…Johnny tightened his grip on Tawny as she fell into a deep comfortable sleep.


	2. A morning apart

Tawny woke with the sun shining brightly in her face. The bed under her creaked noisily as she toppled over the edge, miss judging the amount of room to move. The floor she now laid on was hard and unbarring, mahogany wood with dust gathering deeply onto of it. She stood groggily and looked around. The window from which the evil light had shone through had a shabby looking Curtin hanging haphazardly from a pole. The bed that she had fallen off of was strewn with pillows and a deep blue quilt. Tawny stood confused, _this is not my room….._she thought. As is to answer her she hear the steady beat of music thrumming through the floor. She stepped out of the room and into the hallway, the walls were blank and bland, clothes littered the floor; A total guy house. Johnny stood in the kitchen, frying pan smoking, and his butt sticking out of the fridge. Dawn sat at the table reading the funnies out of the news paper. Tawny could hear Johnny's voice singing along with the music he had playing, "….hot blooded check it and see, I got a fever of a hundred and three, come on baby do you do more than dance…..", he stood, his eyes closed, and walked/stumbled his way back to the counter and tossed a few eggs on top of the already burnt sausage. He was wearing a 'kiss the chef' apron, which was ironic since he was undeniably _not_ a chef. His cooking was less than appetizing, but for some reason Dawn ate it, every morning…..he's crazy. Dawn looked up as Tawny sat down across from him. "Morning" he said, laying down the paper. Garfield lay staring at her.

"Morning Dawn", she looked over at Johnny, who was still dancing along to the music, "Morning John".

"…If it feels all right maybe you can stay all night..." he replied to her, mixing up his grotesque concoction.

"Did you sleep ok?" Dawn asked, looking at Tawny carefully.

"Yeah, I didn't even mean to fall asleep last night though, I wanted to say 'Hi' to you" she replied sheepishly.

"Oh, its fine", _he sounds like it was all but fine_, thought Tawny, "I came home and Johnny's movie was playing really loud. You both passed out on the recliner" _and that's probably why….._Tawny went back to last night, her curled up into Johnny's tight, warm chest. _That must have looked kind of bad to him…._

"Oh; yeah. He brought me over to stay 'because I didn't feel safe at home. I had interrupted his movie and I guess I fell asleep watching it"

"Yeah, that's what it looked like", Dawn's voice sounded uncertain.

She sighed inwardly, the jealousy he had for Johnny was unnecessary but he didn't seem to be able to get over it as quickly as Tawny had hoped. Johnny never seemed to notice, their friendship didn't seem to be anything other than that to him. For a year or two Tawny had entertained the thought of it being more, _Johnny is just such a great guy, a great friend_. When she refocused she realized Johnny had been asking her a question…and Dawn was glaring.

"What?" she said, still slightly lost in thought as she watched Johnny ladling food onto plates for the three of them.

"I said; do you want to go to the coffee shop with me after breakfast? I think James would love to see you, have some girl talk for a few minutes. Plus I need to stop at the store and I could use help picking things you'd like to eat" his chuckle rumbled in his chest slightly, socking her. _He's never had that deep of_ _a laugh_. Tawny contemplated if she wanted to go as she unfortunately forgot that she was eating Johnny's cooking and not her own. The taste of burnt plastic intruded her mouth without her permission. Gagging, she spit it out, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"How about I start cooking? While I'm here at least, you're going to kill yourself eating your own cooking you know!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want hon." He replied as he shoveled a forkful of his concoction into his mouth. Tawny grimaced. Dawn looked at the food reproachfully before taking a bite; he seemed immune to the taste of Johnny's food, but not the smell.

As they ate, Tawny went upstairs to get dressed. She came downstairs in her favorite dark blue jeans and a long black t-shirt, ready for a day out in the sun. Dawn had apparently left and Johnny was sitting in the front room, watching Sunday morning cartoons. Johnny was that guy, the one who looked like he was thirty, had the mind of a five year old, and the sex drive of a sixteen year old. Cartoons were his favorite past time besides watching vampire movies and hitting on girls. Right now he seemed engrossed in what Scooby-doo and the gang were up to. It made Tawny smile; she couldn't resist the good old shows. She walked around the couch and plopped onto the cushion next to him, resting her head against his shoulder as she watched Scooby and Shaggy try to weasel their way out of another terrifying mystery. Angelus was curled up pleasantly in his little bed, wagging his tail, looking at us with puppy love eyes.

"Why don't we take Angel out? He doesn't seem like he's been out for a while" Tawny mentioned to Johnny, knowing the chances of getting his attention were slim to none. But to her surprise he nodded, stood, and grabbed Angels leash off the coffee table. That had to be the happiest dog she'd ever seen, he jumped up, tail working like a helicopters propeller, shaking his whole hind end. It made her smile.

"Come on, before he pees with joy" Johnny smiled playfully.

"What about Scooby? Don't want to finish watching it first?", that was even more shocking them him listening to her _during_ Scooby.

"Nah, I can survive without him. Your right, Angel hasn't been out in a while, and I need coffee before I have a breakdown." He hooked Angels leash into his collar and led him to the front door, well, it looked more like Angel was doing the leading.

"Come on before her tears my arm off" Johnny called back as he opened the door and vanished into thin air. Angel was working his hardest against Johnny's tight hold on the leash, wanting to run down the street instead of walk the slow pace of a human. Tawny hurriedly grabbed her sweatshirt and keys before shutting the house door and running to catch up with Johnny and angel. Johnny, she noticed, walked with a slight swagger that seemed to be unnoticed by him, he seemed to walk as if he was unafraid of being judged. Unlike Tawny who timidly hung her head and avoided eye contact with those on the street.

"So are we going to GJ's for coffee?" Tawny commented at they turned the corner off of Johnny and Dawn's street and onto the downtown sidewalk that lead to basically everywhere.

"Yeah, I can't live without my Espresso.", Johnny laughed slightly, "Jace had to help me get out through the back the other day"

"Why?"

"Because Anna was there, it really sucked because she was hanging out with this really hot chick but I would prefer not to get eaten alive by the spawn of Satan!", Tawny laughed, she had only known Anna for a little while but that was enough to understand how crazy she was, whenever she saw Johnny and Tawny together she would lose her temper and get clingy to John, which is something Tawny knows he really doesn't like. Jace and Johnny had gradually created a great mechanism to get Johnny out of the coffee shop if one of his crazy ex's came around, they all knew where to find him, Out of the two of them Tawny thought Johnny enjoyed their little game of 'hide the Johnny from the crazy lady' the most.

"So now that Anna is out of the picture, who have you picked as your new target?" Tawny asked, ignoring the swift glance she got from Johnny.

"I'm not too sure yet, I still haven't found the girl who can compare to the old Madre" Tawny laughed, even though Johnny's mom was basically her mom, she still thought she was a bit off her rocking chair. Johnny did seem to always end up with those kinds of girls though; the ones who were nice at first but as you got to know them you realized they were insane. As they rounded the corner of Rosewood and 6th street; GJ's came into view Tawny began to catch distant scents of coffee and the quiet murmur of voices drifting from the open door. Johnny paused outside the shop to tie up Angel before heading inside, Tawny followed; catching an even stronger blast of burnt coffee beans. Behind the counter was a skinny toe headed boy in his late teens; Jace. As Johnny walked up to the counter, leaning in to get his attention, Jace turned and beamed with joy. "Hey sweetness, oh and double sweetness" He said happily when he noticed Tawny walking up behind john. "Espresso for Peter Pan here and let me guess" he paused for a second, "A macchiato with extra caramel for Tinker Bell?"

"Yep" Tawny said with a giggle, trying to imagine Johnny dressed up as peter pan.

"If I'm Peter then your Hook" Johnny said playfully to Jace; who laughed boisterously before saying "Honey, I love you and all but I would not look good with a hook. Got to stick to what we know, and what I know is silk" With a wink he walked away and began making their drinks.

"So what..." Johnny was cut short as his cell phone began to ring, as he reached into his pocket to fetch it Jace came up with his drink, "Thanks, Hello?..." Johnny paused as he reached for his coffee, "right now? I'm with Tawny…" his forehead creased as the caller said more, "is that so…ok; I'll be there in a few minutes" he snapped his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket before turning back to Tawny. "That was Dean, he needs me to meet up with him, so I'm going to have to cut our day together short."

"Well why don't I just come with you?" Tawny said as she grabbed her warm coffee from Jace's hands. "Thanks"

"No!" Johnny's voice rang with an authority that Tawny wasn't used to. Tawny felt uneasiness crawl up her spine as Johnny looked at her with angry yet sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie, I don't want you near his house right now; things aren't so good". Tawny jittered her foot nervously.

"Um…ok…that's fine" Tawny felt tears sting her eyes at the idea of being left behind, and not being wanted. Johnny sighed deeply before embracing her gently.

"Hun, I'm sorry it's just that I don't want you to see him right now, he's having a hard time and he'd lose all the pride he had left if you saw him at his lowest"

"I understand" Tawny lied, letting go of Johnny, "I'll just go to the library, I need some books to read" Johnny thought about this for a minute, Tawny could swear that she could hear the gears in his is head clicking.

"Ok, just be careful and be home before five, I don't want to risk anything"

"Yeah, no problem" Tawny smiled softly

"That's my girl" Johnny kissed the top of Tawny's head before heading outside and fetching Angel from his spot on the sidewalk. As he began to walk down the street Tawny let out a long sigh before saying farewell to Jace and heading towards the library.

* * *

Johnny walked into the lobby of the_ Grand Ridge_ hotel; the marble tiles made the thumping of his boots echo loudly along with the _click clack click clack _of Angelus's claws as he walked alongside his master. As Johnny walked past the guard, who was sitting at his station, he caught a whiff of a strong animalistic scent that made all the hairs on his body raise and tingle. Angel raised his snout slightly, sniffing the air before letting out a faint growl as they stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed Johnny pressed the button that read _6_, when the elevator lurched upwards to take them to their destination Johnny began to tense, anticipating what was to come. With another swift lurch the elevator stopped, dinged, and opened its doors to allow Johnny and angel to exit. With a sigh and a quick glance towards the dog; Johnny rolled his shoulders in preparation before moving two doors to the right of the elevator to suite _360_ where his brother Dean was waiting for him, along with a regrettable acquaintance.

_Johnny sat on his brothers' cushy new leather couch as Dean fixed him a drink at the Bar. "So the reason I asked you over was because I found what you wanted me to" Dean said as the drinks _swish swashed_ in the mixer. Johnny looked up, his intrigue heightened._

_"You found him?"_

_"Yeah, apparently James didn't want to leave Tawny too far behind, they've been just a few towns away this whole time." Dean explained as he handed Johnny his beverage and sat comfortably into his recliner. "The boys name is Adrian; he's about Twelve years old, looks a lot like James but acts like Harmony"_

_"And does he know about Tawny?" Johnny asked, slightly uneasy at the possible answer._

_"As far as I could tell by first glance, no, but when I went into the house to speak with James there were pictures of little Tawny hanging on the wall in his office. So he probably knows about her, just not what happened to her. That's why I asked you to come over, He'll be here in about three minutes to hear what you have to say" Johnny sat still, uncertain of what he was going to do. He could throttle his brother for being ignorant or he could hug him for being a genius, he would have to wait and see how things turned out before making that judgment. There was a knock at the door that made Johnny jump slightly before gulping down the remains of his drink while Dean answered the door. Before Johnny stood a boy roughly the age of twelve as his brother had guessed, he had short black hair that had been spiked with jell that smelt of lilacs. His deep green eyes that seemed to have a gleam in them of a violent person; he was tall and built like a boy who would someday be a good wrestler but was obviously not concerned with his appearance because he wore baggy clothes that made him look bulkier then he really was. "Hey Adrian, come on in little man" Adrian stepped through the doorway, looking around the front room with interest, "This is my foster brother Johnny, he's the one I was telling you about" Adrian locked eyes with Johnny in what seemed to be an attempt at a stair down._

_"Nice to meet you" Johnny's rough voice came out with a slight growl as he stood to great the new comer, he didn't mean to let it slip but this was an untamed pup in his territory and he could scene it deep down under his skin. Johnny extended his hand, trying to be civilized, but in the end was snubbed. Adrian walked past Johnny and plopped himself down in the recliner that Dean had occupied earlier; as if this was his home and he had all the right. The fine hairs on Johnny's body stood on end in hostility, his eyes flashed in anger that was barely contained. _

"_Calm John, if you lose your temper this could end bad…just cool off and let's talk to him" Dean whispered quietly to Johnny before pushing Johnny back into his seat on the couch. "Adrian, you know why you here."_

"_You have information about my sister Tawny." Adrian said simply as if I was no big deal at all_

"_Yes we do, but first we want to know what all you have been told, can you tell us?"_

_Adrian looked thoughtful for a minute before delving into what seemed like dreams, "My pops has his little office, you know, and usually he would lock the doors; but for some reason this day he didn't. It was when I was about seven, I went into his office to get some paper to draw on and I noticed a picture of a little girl roughly my age. She was beautiful…had long, silky, light brown hair and riveting light blue eyes; they looked so kind…" Adrian paused looking slightly uncomfortable letting himself go into that much detail; showing a bit of himself. With a cough he continued, "Well my father walked in and found me sitting on his floor holding the picture. I asked him who she was and why he had her picture; he told me she was my half sister. Alls he would say to my other questions about her was __**"**_she's not with us anymore"_ and when I asked my mom she said that Tawny had died before I was born" He shrugged slightly "That's all I really know; how she looked, that she died when I was being created, and that her name was Tawny" he looked at Dean and Johnny with a look that was slightly sad yet also had a hint of defiance; as if it was saying _what can you tell me that I don't already know?!_._

_Dean sighed lightly before relaxing deeper into his seat, "Well, seeing as that's all you've been told this will be a little more troublesome then I hoped" Dean looked at Johnny through the corner of this eye and felt the anger and tension rising off Johnny in waves. "The truth of the matter is" Dean began, returning his gaze to Adrian, "Me and Johnny have a foster sister that has been with us for many years. She came to our house at the age of six, before that she had lived down the street from us with her parents; she was Johnny's best friend you know." Dean paused as he caught a look of boredom come from Adrian, he was getting impatient and obviously restless, "I'm getting to the point so relax. This girl was abandoned when her mother died and her father got with her stepmom, her stepmom hated her and after she found out she was pregnant she made our sisters father leave her behind" Dean paused for a second, but that was all the time Adrian needed._

_"So what? If her dad left her then that's his own fault, what does this have to do with me?" Adrian snapped. _

_"This has _everything_ to do with you!" Johnny growled through his teeth, making Adrian look shocked and slightly scared. "Your sister Tawny was abandoned because your' stupid witch of a mother hated her! She was raised an orphan because of you!" Johnny's temper was flaring visibly as he stood on his feet, towering over the small teen. Adrian cowered in confusion, wanting to back away from the heavily built male in front of him._

_"I-I-I don't understand what you're saying" Adrian stuttered_

_Dean sat peacefully on the couch and continued the conversation as if his brother weren't losing his temper, "Our foster sister is named Tawny; she's a beauty; tall, long light brown hair and light blue eyes." Dean pulled out his wallet and shuffled through some pictures until he found the one he had of Tawny, then he passed it around Johnny to Adrian who shakily took it from his hands. Adrian felt is eyes grow wide as he looked at the girl dean had been talking about. The photo he was looking at was obviously a school photo, but Adrian could see the similarities between this young woman and the little girl he had seen so few pictures of. Tears started to build themselves up on the rims of Adrian's eyes; he took in a long slightly hard breath before speaking again, "She's alive? This whole time, my sisters been alive?!"_

_Finally calming down, Johnny sat down with a grunt, "Yes, me and your sister have been best friends since we could walk. When Harmony made James leave her behind; tawny came to me. By chance I lived in a foster home, my parents took her in and she's been with us ever since. She's eighteen now and just graduated from high school." Johnny sighed softly as he placed his head in his hands, unable to look at the skinny boy crying across from him. Dean on the other hand leaned forward and placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder to comfort him. In a flash of anger towards himself Adrian lashed out at Dean; slapping his hand away he stood, his body shacking in anger as tears streaked his newly blotchy face. He let out a low growl and a whimper of pain and his muscles tore and bones began to crack, he held in his cries of pain and hatred as his body destroyed itself. Johnny stood by the time Adrian had stood, feeling the heat vibrate off Adrian in waves, knowing his body was going to commit the change. _Not in my territory! _Johnny thought animalisticly before launching himself at Adrian; who fell with a yelp of surprise. Johnny had already finished the transformation before the hair on Adrian's arms even had time to extend. On top of Adrian was a bear-like black wolf, his eyes a glowing yellow; his breath came out in pants and growls mixed together and smelt like death itself. Adrian was shocked into reversing his transformation, he had only been a wolf for a few years and so far had not met the challenge of another wolf; nor had he seen one as big as Johnny, even his father was a bit smaller then the hunk of fur atop of him. Dean stood in a rage, letting out a fears growl and demanding bark, he pulled Johnny off of Adrian, "Johnny, control your temper _now!"_Dean said as he held Johnny back. The big black wolf growled defiantly before slowly relaxing. Johnny's bones shattered for the second time in less than an hour as he changed back into his human form._

_"I'm sorry Dean" Johnny said, slightly aggravated at the thought of not getting to fight, "The animal took over…"_

_"It's ok, nothing happened, you just need to learn to control your temper" Dean said as he turned to the cowering form of Adrian. "You're alright now son, just watch yourself around Alpha's when your' not in your own territory" _

* * *

That night Adrian had left more upset then Johnny and Dean had planned; they never thought he'd darken either of their door steps again. Apparently they had been very wrong.


	3. Untold Truths

_Untold truths_

Johnny stepped through the door into the well lit front room, there was one window that took up most of the west wall, the furniture was still the same as last time he was there; black leather couch and across from that sat two big lazy boys; in-between then sat a fancy glass table that held a glass of red wine and a half empty bottle. Johnny's boots sunk into the white shag carpet as he stepped into the main part of the front room and unleashed Angel who automatically wandered into the white and black decorated kitchen and went for the bowl of water that Dean had laid out for him before they showed up.

Dean heard the sound of the door close and walked out of his bedroom drying off his damp hair. "Hey john, have a nice walk?" Dean sat in the recliner closest to the window; his short brown hair ruffled from the towel that sat damply on his bare shoulders, he was a mediocre man, he had a distinct facial structure that was odd yet handsome, his body was well built but wiry; all his muscles and tendons were visible underneath his lightly tanned and freckled skin, he wore a pair of faded ripped blue jeans and no shoes. "Boots Johnny," he said off handedly before Johnny could reply to the sarcastic question. Johnny unlaced his boots and slipped them off.

"The walk was fine, but I feel guilty leaving Tawny alone with all this stuff that's going on, plus I thought that me and her could spend the day together but you called" Johnny shrugged offhandedly but Dean could see he was antsy about it. "Where is he?" Johnny asked, looking around curiously.

"He'll be here in a minute, he went out to his car to get some clothes" Dean paused, "I said he could stay here for a few nights" Dean looked at Johnny; expecting him to react but all he did was sit in the recliner opposite Dean. Angel waltzed his way into the front room, a little drool water dangling from his jowls; he made his way to Johnny and sat down at his feet in a guard dog stance, facing the door as if he scented a new person, he let out a slow deep growl as the door opened and Adrian stepped through. After a year; the boy had grown more into himself, his hair was slightly longer then the last time they had seen each other but it was spiked the same way. He has shed his baggy clothes and replaced them with a pair of slightly tight ripped blue jeans that looked the same style as Deans, his shirt was a wrinkled white button up; its sleeves were rolled up to reveal his strong muscular and tanned arms. In his hands he carried a duffle bag that looked old and worn, as if he had been traveling with it for years instead of days.

When he saw Johnny and Angel sitting in the front room he stiffened defensively. Johnny sighed a gust of wind, "it's ok boy, I'm under control, and I won't attack again." In opposition Angel growled viciously at Adrian. Adrian's green eyes darkened with hatred as he took a seat on the couch facing the two big men. Johnny was growing impatient; Dean hadn't explained to him why he had to come just that Adrian was in town.

"Dean, why am I here exactly?" Johnny asked as he settled into his seat more

"Because we have to talk; all of us" Dean said sternly, "Tawny's father has been calling me frequently to try and talk to her; but seeing as she doesn't remember much of her life, not to mention _what_ she is, I haven't let them talk or even given him any information about her", Dean paused to look at Adrian and Johnny in turn, "We can't stop her from meeting her family but we do need to warn her, she hasn't experienced the change and she's already nineteen, this is a major problem; she should have changed when she was at least fourteen seeing as woman experience the change a bit later then the men. But she hasn't even shown signs; no temper, no desire for more meat. If she doesn't change now then it may never happen and she could die from defects." Dean waited for one of the boys to give their opinion but both were deep in thought. Finally Adrian sat up and looked at Johnny and Dean intently.

"I want to meet her" He said simply

Johnny's muscles tightened up in anger, "No, you will never meet her, you'll just be the death of her"

"I have every right to meet her! She is my flesh and blood and has no idea who I am" Adrian stood in one fluid movement that was so quick it was almost missed.

Johnny stood quickly and grabbed Adrian; who was heading towards the door in a rush. Adrian's shirt ripped as Johnny threw him across the room towards Dean, who stepped lightly out of the line of fire and headed towards Johnny; grabbing him by the throat and holding him still. Adrian crawled to his hands and knees, massaging his left arm, when he looked back up he was face to face with Angelus; he could feel the rank hot breath of the dog on his face as a deep growl exited his throat. Dean held Johnny still for a moment before he began talking again. "Adrian, you will get to meet your sister if and only _if _she wants to meet you and that won't be until after we find a way to make her change without hurting herself." Dean paused before turning back to Johnny, "You said you wouldn't attack him again"

Johnny flexed his muscles slowly before moving back to the recliner and whistling Angel over to his side. Adrian stood slowly, his mangled shirt dangling off his wide shoulders, but he didn't move from where he stood. Dean looked at him questioningly before he noticed that the boy's body was vibrating a heat in waves, Adrian shook uncontrollably as his bones cracked and broke; making him howl. Johnny watched as Adrian completed his transformation, but did nothing; Dean had made him stop so he stopped.

In front of the two men sat a bulky pepper colored wolf; growling and snapping at threateningly. Dean looked quickly at Johnny, who nodded, before he let himself fall to the lust of the change. He and Johnny yowled in anger as they reached their full wolf form, Dean; a big wiry brown colored wolf leaped at Adrian, landing heavily on his back as he bit into his muscular shoulders. Johnny snapped at Adrian's paws, causing him to fall under the weight of Dean. _You aren't going anywhere boy_ Dean thought at Adrian _you have two alphas with a lot more experience then you and no way out besides in human form_ Johnny growled menacingly, his razor sharp teeth showing as he pulled back his lip as if to prove his brothers point._ Now we are going to let you up, you will change back, and we will talk this through_ Dean said before he heaved himself off the younger wolf. Johnny backed up slightly to give his brother enough room to stand next to him. Slowly Adrian raised himself off the floor, looking aggressively at Dean and Johnny as they stood before him. To Dean's immense displeasure he caught glimpses of young Tawny (the only version of her that Adrian has known) and his own giant windows flowing through Adrian's mind, _don't you dare pup! _Dean managed to think viciously before Adrian twirled around and launched himself through the glass of Dean's window; barely managing to land after the six story fall down to the streets. Adrian shook his head dizzily before looking up at Johnny and Dean , who's heads were hanging out the window, and letting out a yip of triumph before bolting down the sidewalk, making pedestrians scream in panic at seeing the wolf wandering the streets. Johnny growled deeply in his throat, _He's going to go to Tawny_ he thought to Dean who nodded gravely.

* * *

Tawny was curled up in Johnny's recliner, reading a small paperback book she had picked up from the library before she came home, when she heard the police sized knock at the front door. Wearily she laid her book aside and stood, both Johnny and Dawn had gone out to do their own thing so Tawny was apathetic to answering the front door. She slowly made her way around the coffee table and into the entry way towards the heavy wooden door, the demanding person on the other side of the door pounded once again; urgently. Tawny turned the big locks and slowly turned the knob, feeling the cold metal in the palm of her hand made her feel shaky to the core, and she peeked through the gap of the doorframe and the now open door. Before her stood a lean muscular boy about the age of fourteen, he was panting heavily and favoring his left leg as if he had hurt his right one, what had caught Tawny off guard was the fact that the boy on her stoop was buck naked and didn't seem shy about it at all."Tawny" He asked in a huff.

"Yes?" Tawny asked uncertainly

"Tawny" He whispered softly, "I knew you'd be beautiful" , slowly he stepped forward and pushed the door open further, Tawny pushed back as hard as she could but didn't make any progress but she was happy she tried. Tawny backed away quickly falling when she reached the bottom of the stairs, as the boy entered the house, shutting the door behind him. "Father's going to be happy I found you"

"Who are you?" Tawny demanded in a weak voice

"My names Adrian" He said with a soft smile and we stepped up to Tawny, cupping her face in his hands; she flinched visibly, making Adrian's eyes spark with hidden anger. "I am your brother" he managed to say before the front door flew open. There was a loud snapping noise as the door flew off its hinges and shattered into splintered pieces. In the opening where the door used to be, a huge midnight black wolf stood, Tawny screamed and crawled up the stairs backwards as fast as she could. The naked boy, Adrian, growled deeply in his throat as the giant wolf threw itself on top of him. Tawny stared in frightened wonder as the boy and wolf rolled over each other, but eventually she got confused because the boy was replaced with another wolf, this one a peppered color. The snapped and bite at each other, letting blood fly in all directions as they yipped and snarled.

Tawny was shaking; she felt a vibration flowing through her as she watched the two wolves fighting in front of her, her mind was swarming with thoughts and colors. She felt sharp pain traveling threw her body and when she looked at her hands she saw her fingers distorting and hair lengthening along her arm. She held in a cry, not wanting to draw the wolves attention, as he bones snapped and rearranged themselves. The two bulky wolves were too into their fight to notice when Tawny was replaced with a shaky looking Carmel wolf the size of a baby cow. Their aggravated biting and growling ceased abruptly when they heard the panicked cry coming from the new wolf, she sat cowering in the corner looking around frantically, _what's going on, what happened to me, what do I do!_ Tawny would have been crying hysterically if she was in her human form, she whimpered and curled up against the wall as the two wolves separated and took a step towards her, _oh God! Oh God please don't let them eat me; please, please don't let them hurt me!_

_Tawny, we aren't going to hurt you, I swear, just calm down, _Johnny thought as he approached the small wolf. Tawny recognized his voice but in a state of panic she couldn't let it be processed in her mind.

_Oh God, he can hear me…I can hear him…Oh my God_ and down went the small wolf, Johnny sniffed at her body softly and nodded his thick head towards the front room. Adrian understood and as Johnny picked up Tawny's limp wolf body by her scruff he moved to position his blood stained body under her torso and helped Johnny carry her into the front room.

Johnny backed away from the limp wolf and whimpered softly, _poor Tawny, she was too overwhelmed…_ Johnny swung his big body around and walked into the entry way, sniffing at the remnants of his door. Just as he began to let his body change back he saw Dean walk up the walkway and stand in the doorway. "Wow, you two know how to destroy everything huh?" Dean said as he looked around, "First my window, then your door and apparently even you stairs" Dean's eyes were locked on the claw marks covering the wooden floor and the broken first step of the stairs. Johnny changed quickly and stood in front of his brother in all his naked manhood.

"Come in bro, we have a problem" Johnny walked into the front room followed by Dean who looked shocked to see the small wolf on the floor and a naked Adrian on the couch flipping through the TV channels. "She changed out of nowhere, I and the pup were fighting and when we heard her cry we looked up and she was already in wolf form and totally freaking out"

"Well what do you expect; she saw two giant wolves fighting and then turned into one herself" Dean said as he sat next to Tawny, measuring her pulse and looking her body over. "She'll be fine; she's in shock and will be pissed as hell when she wakes up" Dean sighed softly and looked up at Johnny, "we're going to have to explain this to her". Dean nodded in understanding as he sat in his recliner to think the situation through.

"I don't understand why she changed so quickly…" Johnny said softly. There was a soft cracking noise that made Johnny look up quickly, Tawny was changing back slowly, he fur receded to the invisible peach fuzz that covers the human body. Her body snapped as her legs and arms lengthened and her back straightened out. Her hairless snout caved in rapidly and her eyes moved in closer to each other. Finally her change ended as her hair lengthened down her back and flowed across the hardwood floor.

Tawny lay naked and gasping in shock, by the time she looked up she was surrounded by men, two of which were stark naked and very well endowed. There was a cold breeze that swept into the house through the front door and wrapped itself around Tawny's naked flesh, making her nipples harden in an oddly pleasurable way. Johnny froze when he noticed her breast and tried to control his natural urges as Dean threw a blanket over Tawny's slim body. Glancing around at the men surrounding her; Tawny pulled the blanket around her, feeling the rough wool rub against her tender skin. "What's going on?" Tawny asked in a small voice.

"Tawny, Hun, there's something we need to tell you." Johnny said softly

"Can you put some cloths on first?" Tawny said as she glanced away from Johnny's thickness. Johnny glanced down and blushed slightly.

"Sure" He said in a gruff voice, "Adrian, come upstairs, I'll give you something to wear" and with that the two naked men walked up the stairs. Dean looked at Tawny thoughtfully as she scrambled onto the couch and curled up so the blanket covered all of her skin.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Dean asked her softly

"I…There was two big wolves fighting in the entryway" She paused to look around her, seeing the splinters of the shattered door and deep claw marks in the floor. "I tried moving away and next thing I know I could hear and smell everything, the blood on the floor from the wolves smelt delicious and it made me..." she paused uncomfortably "it made me excited." Dean nodded in understanding; it was natural for a female to get excited watching two alphas' fighting. "Then I was a wolf, I had fur and a tail" there was a desperate kind of panic in her eyes as she looked at Dean, as I asking him if it was real. Slowly Dean nodded.

"Tawny, you showed no signs of turning so we kept it from you, we though you would be normal but..." Dean paused and sat next to Tawny, "Hun, you're a werewolf…" he whispered quietly. Tawny sat shocked, it wasn't such a blow after turning without warning, but it was still hard to believe. Werewolves were a fantasy, not real…or so she thought.

"I don't understand" she looked up at dean with watery eyes

"I, you, Johnny, and that boy are all werewolves. Johnny and I didn't want to tell you but Adrian ran off before we could stop him"

"Who is he? Why is he here anyways?" Tawny's eyes widened as she put a few pieces of their little puzzle together, "Him and Johnny were the wolves I watched fighting". Dean nodded slowly.

"The boys name is Adrian, and he's your brother"


End file.
